


I'll Cool that Blazing Anger of Yours

by Perro (Gadhar)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His power is deeply entwined with his emotions, but when let loose not only do the seas rise in anger, but he holds societies everywhere at his mercy, fears of the seas crushing the mortal;s heavy in his mind. And when Zeus wants his son dead, that threat and fear rises again, only to have Athena banish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cool that Blazing Anger of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin McKidd is a hot Poseidon.  
> Yep, that's all I've got to say.
> 
> Oh, and I own nothing but plot

He's slow to anger.

There are a few buttons that will warrant his immediate rage but very rarely does he let anything, or anyone, get to him. For when he gets angry, the tides tear into the coast and far beyond, leaving a battered beaten ground behind. The waters rage and send those residing to cower in the reefs, praying that they will not have to start anew.

His body, mind, soul, and spirit are never ending, and they are connected to the sea, fiber by fiber.

It's not as though he has no control, in fact he has the most, but when you are the very embodiment of a solid form of power that makes up most of the earth, it becomes hard to separate things. Hard to think about what he himself is doing let alone what the rest of him, in all it's liquid glory, is doing.

So he buries it within, pushing the feelings back until the time of high emotions is gone, until he's alone with himself, in calm waters, where he can sort it all out.

But there are times he can't get there fast enough, times where the anger, the boiling mass of it, slips through all the seams, melting away the restrictions in an attempt to rage freely.

Times where he wants to smash his brother's head into a wall for the simple attempt to knock away the stupidity. Times where he wants to just let the anger flow before it burns through his soul, leaving desolation in it's place.

Times like these, he desperately needs an anchor, for he cannot control himself.

So he sits, leg bouncing impatiently, fingers tapping harshly, leaving crescent indents to mar the gold of his throne, as the other Olympians bicker aimlessly over nothing as Zeus stares him down and tells him his son has to _die_.

Zeus is a man willing to kill his own family for they are easily replaced. Poseidon is not one to so eagerly pass over the family he's created, mortal or not. He'd lose his throne for Percy, willingly. That's not to say he's not glad he doesn't have to, for such a gesture would do no good.

But the ease with which Zeus and the others can make such decisions angers him. The way they can move between life and death like it's nothing, angers him. The way Zeus orders him, in such a superior manner too, as though he is but a small boy awaiting to appease his daddy's wishes, pisses him off.

When they call a break and the Olympians leave, one by one of their own accord, he doesn't. His leg keeps bouncing, if not higher now; his fingers tap even harder and he holds his own face still in his hand, as though hiding a smirk when really it's a sneer of anger, in plain fear that if he moves the world will erupt around him.

It's not a fear of what he can _do_ , it's a fear of what _he_ can do. The fact that he's the one who does the damage scares him. Not the damage itself, just that it's possible. That he doesn't know the extent of his powers because quite frankly he's never been able to test them. And he dares not try.

But now, as his eyes burn with a greenish fire that mirror the angry tides that could be, he knows he cannot stay here. Though the meeting is only recessed, he cannot stay...unless he wants to explain why the the ground is shattered and the room flooded.

So he stands and descends the stairs from his throne, too quick does the control slip away. But it's distant to him, though he can literally feel the strings of control sliding free from his hand he cannot focus on it. His mind is at war with thoughts and images of gruesome deaths of his son and of his kingdom, of his rage releasing so quick the seas destroy all before ending itself. It creates a sadness that fuels the anger, anger at his own weakness. And even the small drops of water that trail down his face sizzle with the intensity of his rage.

xxxx

The ground is shaking beneath her very feet, the sounds of the earth crying out in pain are a cacophony that murders her very ears. The water from the fountains rise slowly from their basins, hanging in the air in thick, shivering, droplets that radiate with an ancient power.

The mere brush of the water on her skin is enough to spark a feeling of woe, of loss. But it doesn't scare her, even as a pale pallor graces her face.

What scares her is what's happening to _him_. She's never seen him like this, so out of control. Athena had glimpsed things in the past but nothing nearly as intense as now. But it doesn't stop her, doesn't even slow her down as she gracefully makes the move across the room until she reaches his still, pained, form standing in the middle of the room next to the sundial.

"Poseidon?" Her question dies only a second after it leaves her lips, the air is so thick with moisture sound doesn't carry very far.

Poseidon doesn't answer, he doesn't move. Athena can see the soft curve of his lips twitching slightly as he mouths a silent rant, his eyes burning as his muscles and veins are strung taut under his skin, restraining but flexing with the very emotion he's trying so hard to keep in.

"Poseidon, my sweet."

His eyes flash to hers in a sudden rush, fear and adrenaline lighting the blaze within them for an instant as she lays her hand on the back of his neck. It's a gesture she's discovered that seems to bring him back to reality, free him from the traps of his mind.

 _So much emotion. Such anger. He's so angry._ The thoughts bounce around her head as she sees his own thoughts. It's strange but they've always had a connection, and though she's sure he's unaware of it, she can easily read him, and when his power and strength crackle in the air like they do now, through a simple touch she can feel and see what he does.

It makes her gasp and a sharp stab of pain hits her heart. She cringes, wrenching her hand from his neck. The pain and emotion disappear with the removal of her hand, and she watches with a pitying stare as the anger fades and horror darkens and ruins the crystal blue of his eyes.

"A-athena...." He stutters out the name almost as a curse and she'd take offense if the man wasn't so close to cowering right now. "I'm...I'm sorry. I-"

His voice cuts off as his eyes flick around the room, the water droplets crashing to the floor in a small rainstorm as the earth's shakes subside. There's a pain in the lines of his face that show his disappointment in himself.

"It's not your fault." Athena whispers, cupping his face as his eyes remain casted down. He flinches in her hands, trying and failing to distance himself.

"Yes it is." His voice is calm now, calm but hollow. And Athena finds that more painful than the anger.

"No. You care, sweet one. For the Olympians, for the gods, for all the creatures of our world, and most importantly for the mortals, those humans and the demigods. You care about them all. You, of the Big Three, with an access to power that could kill them all, care. Zeus may be the God of the Skies, but he's pompous and removed enough from others to not have to worry about what his powers may do. Hades sulks in the dark, in the Underworld, far from those who would dare upset him. You are the only one who can devastate everyone with a wave of your hand. And you are the only one who would dare not do such a thing."

She couldn't help smiling at the lost expression on his face, the confusion in his raised eyebrows as his eyes widened into glistening orbs. "The others traipse around letting their feelings run them. You are the only one trying to control your feelings. That's a lot of buried baggage, Poseidon. It's no wonder the ordered death of your son would be the crux of your loss of control. You act like a father. That is not your fault."

"He won't be killed. I won't let that happen."

"Certainly not!" The darkness in his voice had surprised her, she certainly did not intend for him to not protect his son.

A small wisp of a smile graces his lips before he hollows out again. "You calm me, you know? But I feel burdened with this. What happens when I can't stay calm? When I lose it all and let my temper get the best of me?"

"Then I will be there, to dampen your rage. Would you push me away?"

"Not in my right mind."

"Then you'll be glad to know we'll never see the outcomes of such worries. I'll cool that blazing anger of yours, my love."

  
  
  
  



End file.
